


Mirror, mirror on the wall

by littlestarofthewest (sternchencas)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Body Worship, Come play, Creampie, F/M, Self-Doubt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternchencas/pseuds/littlestarofthewest
Summary: Some women at the saloon make you feel bad about your body. Javier won't have it and makes you feel exceptionally good about yourself, with a little help from a mirror.
Relationships: Javier Escuella/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Mirror, mirror on the wall

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my kinky November requests on tumblr for Javier and a female reader with the prompt cream pie.

You've heard some of the girls in the saloon talking about you, and it was nothing good. Typically, you don't give it much thought, but you've been unhappy with your looks lately, and their words underline your feelings. 

It's so bad that you pace back and forth in the room that you share with Javier, thinking about leaving. It's the third time the two of you decided to get away from camp for a while, but that usually leads to Javier seeing you naked. You're not sure you're up for that tonight.

The thought crumbles in your chest the second Javier opens the door, smiling while his eyes wander over your body. You fidget with your hands, and Javier chuckles when he walks over to you. 

"It's a little late to act all shy," he says, putting his arms around you and pulling you close. "Not after what we did last time."

You remember the last time vividly, your thighs pressing together when you get that tingling feeling between your legs. It gets worse as Javier kisses you, his tongue rubbing hot against your own. It makes you think about all the other places on your body where Javier worked his magic with his tongue.

Melting into his touches and kisses, you let him undress you, making sure that you get him naked at the same time. At first, it seems alright, but then Javier pushes you away from him, lifting up your hand over your head and twirling you.

"Let me look at you, darling."

The way he looks at you brings more heat to your body, but then you remember the women in the saloon, and shame replaces your excitement. You cover your body with your other hand, stopping in mid-turn.

"What's the matter?" Javier asks. He lets go of your hand, and you use it to cover up even more. "If you don't want this, you can just tell me."

He picks up the blanket from the bed to cover you with it, and you feel like crying because he's always so sweet with you.

"It's not that I don't want this. Or you," you say, a big sigh breaking out of you. "It's just-"

You can't finish the sentence. Javier is used to getting made fun of or being called names. It doesn't phase him at all, and you feel even more ashamed for being so weak. 

"Just talk to me, darling," Javier says, his hands running up and down your arms as if to warm you up. "It's just- what?"

"I don't feel like being looked at."

Javier's eyebrows knit together, a dangerous expression gracing his face. "It's those women. They said rude things to you again."

You remember how angry Javier got the first time you told him, and you don't want to ruin your night even more because of them. "It's nothing."

"They're nothing," Javier says, venom in his voice. Then, he takes your face in his hands, his expression softening. "You trust me, darling?"

"Of course I do," you say, the answer coming easily. 

Javier moves you over to one side of the bed, taking away the blanket from your body. "This isn't about me looking at you. You need to see yourself."

You don't know what he means, but follow along when he moves you. He sits down on the bed and pulls you into his lap, your back to his chest. When you look up, you notice for the first time that there's a mirror at this side of the room.

"Javier-" you begin, your worried face looking back at you in the mirror.

"Just look," he says, burrowing his face against your neck, trailing soft kisses over your skin.

You do look as Javier runs his hands up and down your naked body. It still doesn't make you feel any better, but then his hands cup your breasts. He massages them while teasing your neck and shoulders with little bites, and when he twirls your nipples between his fingers, it becomes pretty difficult to worry about anything.

Hot heat shoots between your legs, and Javier's hand travels down over your stomach. His fingers dig into the flesh of your thighs as he pulls them apart, hoisting your legs up on his own to keep you like this. You see your wetness glistening between your legs, and Javier's hand wanders there, his fingertips dipping between your folds.

With Javier's one hand still teasing your breasts, he rubs your pussy with his other hand at such a slow pace that you eagerly begin to move, pushing yourself against him. You feel Javier's cock pressing against your ass, and you get a low growl out of him when you roll your hips.

Javier grabs you and lifts you up a little. To make it easier for him, you try to stay like this as he brings his cock forward, getting himself slick as he pushes his hot length between your folds. 

"You want this, darling?" he asks, and you just melt inside. There's no way you could ever say no to him.

"Sí, señor Escuella," you say in a suggestive voice, and Javier pushes so roughly into you that you let out a little cry.

Javier immediately moves his hands, caressing your thighs as if to apologize for the harsh treatment, but you're not mad at him. You know how he gets when you talk like this, so it's really your own fault. You lean back against him, letting him know that it's alright, but when you close your eyes, he gives you another hard thrust.

"Look, darling."

Opening your eyes, it's almost as if you're seeing yourself for the first time. You're sprawled out on top of Javier, biting your lip while you roll your hips on top of him. Your nipples stand out darker against the rest of your skin, perking up at the slightest touch of Javier. He's buried deep inside of you, and it gives you great pleasure to move up and down on him, the muscles in your thighs straining. 

You can't help but think that you look good like this, and Javier's hands come to rest on your hips, holding you in place.

"Just look at you, darling," he says, jerking his hips to thrust up into you. "So passionate, so full of fire. I could look at you all day."

You moan at the words, your eyes are drawn to the sight of Javier's cock as it slides in and out of you. He becomes fast and faster, rutting into you without holding back. With a deep grunt, Javier leans his head against you, his hips stuttering as his cock pulses, his come shooting inside of you. You're not used to him chasing his own pleasure before taking care of you, and a tingling feeling takes hold of you. Something is going to happen.

With a sigh, Javier pulls out of you, sitting you down on top of him. He turns you a little to the side, pulling your arm over his shoulder so that his face comes to rest against your breast. Javier kisses along your skin before sucking your nipple between his lips, and you feel his hand moving down between your legs. You can't help but arch your back, pressing yourself against his mouth, but then he draws back, his eyes wandering between your legs.

In the mirror, you can take a good look at yourself. Javier pulls your thighs apart, your swollen lips opening up to reveal how he stretched you out, your wetness smeared all over yourself. Without any more friction there, you get desperate. Your hips buck, and you watch how your muscles work inside of you. Then, Javier lets out a deep grown, and you can't hold in a gasp as Javier's come drips out of you. 

Of course, you felt the same sensation after sex or cleaned yourself up before it could really happen. Seeing it so clearly like this turns you on more than you ever thought possible. Javier brings his hand between your legs and under your watchful eyes, he scoops up his own come to push it back inside of you. 

You moan as Javier's fingers slide back inside of you, and he sucks your nipple into his mouth, teasing you with his tongue. Your muscles clench around his fingers as you push yourself up and down, and when he pulls them out, his comes leaks out again.

You stare between your own legs as Javier brings his hand up. He smears the come onto your lips, drawing circles until you suck his fingers into your mouth.

"They can only dream about looking like this," Javier whispers, pulling his fingers out of your mouth to bring them back between your legs. "So marvelous, so perfect."

Javier pushes his fingers between your folds, running them up and down, covering your clit with the rest of his come. You've never felt so dirty and good at the same time, and still, you can't look away. 

The way your lips glisten, your hard nipples, the stretch of your muscles, the wetness between your legs; it all comes together to a picture that you'll never forget.

"Beautiful," Javier says, his nimble fingers teasing you in a way that has you lose your mind. "So beautiful. I never want to see another woman like this. Only you."

You believe him now. There's no way you could ever feel bad about yourself, not with the way he's looking at you in the mirror. Heatwaves run through your body, pooling between your legs, and your thighs quiver. 

Every touch of Javier becomes too much, making you moan and cry out his name. But you don't care. You want to let those women below hear you, want to let them know that Javier picked you, that he thinks that you're beautiful. You wish for them to hear that they can't bring you down.

Everything goes quiet then as you bite your lip, your core melting as if doused with fire. Your body goes rigid, only your hips stuttering as you push against Javier's hand. You ride out your orgasm until your body goes slack, your strength has gone from one second to the other. 

Javier brings his arms around you, hugging you close to himself.

"Can I look at you again?" he asks in a teasing tone, and you laugh.

"You can look at me whenever and wherever you want," you sigh, turning to him to kiss him. "And for as long as you want."

Javier watches you in the mirror. "So, you feel better now?"

"Sí, señor."

You laugh as Javier's fingers dig into your skin. "Don't tease me, darling. I'm ready to go again."

You reach behind yourself to cup Javier's face, smiling at him in the mirror. "You do that, señor Escuella. Give me something to look at."

Javier does, making you always remember that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
